Main Event Mafia
The Main Event Mafia (abbreviated to MEM) was a professional wrestling stable in the American promotion Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA). Beginning in 2008, the group included leader Kurt Angle, Sting (who was the second leader before being ousted), Kevin Nash (with Survivor: The Amazon winner Jenna Morasca), Booker T (with his real-life wife Sharmell), Scott Steiner, Samoa Joe and Traci Brooks. All the male members of the stable were multiple time world heavyweight champions of multiple companies (with the exception of Magnus, who would win the TNA World Heavyweight Championship in December 2013), TNA included, with extensive experience in main event matches. The MEM at one time held all the male titles TNA had to offer. The group formed in October 2008 and had been largely successful, with Sting and Kurt Angle being TNA World Heavyweight Champions, Booker T introducing a new championship into TNA called the TNA Legends Championship and declaring himself the first official champion, with Kevin Nash going on to win the belt as well and Booker T and Scott Steiner holding the TNA World Tag Team Championship. The group's formation was the result of TNA introducing a new storyline in which the veterans began a rivalry with younger talent within the company who called themselves The TNA Front Line; with the MEM being the villains of the storyline as the veterans modelling themselves after the Mafia, portrayed as being upset at the disrespect being shown by the younger wrestlers. In June 2013, Sting announced the return of the Main Event Mafia, now as a heroic stable, in response to a year-long war between the TNA roster and the Aces & Eights. The group included past members of the original Mafia (Sting, Kurt Angle and Samoa Joe) and new members Magnus and Quinton "Rampage" Jackson. Members Main Event Mafia Associates Second incarnation World Champions In wrestling * Finishing moves ** Kurt Angle *** Angle Slam (Olympic slam) *** Ankle lock ** Sting *** Scorpion Death Drop (Inverted DDT) *** Scorpion Deathlock (Sharpshooter) ** Kevin Nash *** Jackknife Powerbomb (Sheer-drop release powerbomb) ** Booker T *** Axe Kick (Scissors kick) *** Book End (Kneeling side slam) ** Scott Steiner *** Steiner Recliner (Standing camel clutch) ** Samoa Joe *** Coquina Clutch (Rear naked choke) *** Muscle buster ** Traci Brooks *** Pie in the Sky (Diving seated senton) ** Magnus *** Tormentum (Twisting Samoan drop) * Double-team finishing moves ** Bearhug (Steiner) and jumping calf kick (Booker) combination ** Double chokeslam (Booker and Steiner) * Entrance themes ** "The Main Event Mafia" by Dale Oliver Championships and accomplishments *''Pro Wrestling Illustrated'' **PWI ranked Sting #'9' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2009 **PWI ranked Angle #'12' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2009 **PWI ranked Joe #'29' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2009 **PWI ranked Booker #'38' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2009 **PWI ranked Magnus #'43' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2013 **PWI ranked Steiner #'71' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2009 **PWI ranked Nash #'105' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2009 *'Total Nonstop Action Wrestling' **TNA World Heavyweight Championship (2 times) – Sting (1), Kurt Angle (1) **TNA Legends Championship (3 times) – Booker T (1), Kevin Nash (2) **TNA X Division Championship (1 time) – Samoa Joe **TNA World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – Booker T and Scott Steiner **King of the Mountain (2009) – Kurt Angle Category:Former Teams & Stables